Moonlight
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Una muerte desatara la unión entre dos jóvenes, lo que no saben es que a veces su amor traerá consigo odio y muerte.
1. Un Ocaso con Luna

Titulo :_ MOONLIGHT_

Autor:

Fandom: _Vampire Diaries_

Pairing: _Tyler Lockwood/Jeremy Gilbert_

Rating: _NC +18_

Advertencias: _Slash, palabras malsonantes, violencia explicita, asesinatos, hurt!Tyler, hurt!Jeremy_

Disclaimers: Ningún_ personaje de Vampire Diaries me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen a la CW, no pierdan su tiempo en los juzgados no tengo dinero. El personaje llamado Evian es creación intelectual de Evian_Fork yo solo lo pedí prestado, todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella._

Resumen: _Una muerte desatara la unión entre dos jóvenes, lo que no saben es que a veces su amor traerá consigo odio y muerte._

_**Es mi primer fic en forma de Vampire Diaries espero les guste, esta basado al menos el primer capitulo en un drabble que escribí del mismo fandom. Que lo disfruten haber si no les asusta (la verdad no creo, he leído cosas mas fuertes.) Evian_Fork no me mates plis.**_

-UN OCASO CON LUNA-

Solo fue verla para que todo perdiera sentido, su razón desapareció como una voluta de polvo en el aire, no supo de si, ni de aquellos gritos pidiendo ayuda. Lo único que estaba en su mente en esos momentos eran los golpes que le propinaba sin que ella se pudiera defender.

El instinto lo dominaba por completo, ese mismo instinto que días antes no existía en el, no hasta después de que matara por primera vez.

El ataque podría llamarse de una sola forma a falta de otra expresión u adjetivo,"salvajismo puro", aprovechando lo sorpresivo del ataque y empleando al máximo su fuerza física la arrastro por el bosque jalándola de su larga cabellera negra por todo el trayecto hasta el lugar donde no hallaría salvación alguna, una vez adentrados lo suficiente en la espesura la tumbo con violencia sobre la superficie llena de rocas y hojas secas.

Se defendió como pudo de su agresor, pataleo, araño y golpeo pero nada funcionaba en su contra, era demasiado fuerte incluso para alguien como ella. El primer golpe fue directo a su rostro de finas facciones, fue tan brutal que sintió como se rompía el tabique de forma lenta y como la sangre tibia corría por su rostro por primera vez, dejando claro que ese solo era el principio, el dolor abrumador la hizo gritar pidiendo desesperadamente auxilio, lo único que consiguió fue aumentar su ira recibiendo como resultado mas golpes.

Su piel pálida de un blanco casi marmóreo se vio pronto cubierta por moretones horribles y rastros de sangre, los labios finos estaban completamente reventados, sus ojos verdes ya no se notaban debajo de la piel hinchada de sus parpados. Continuo gritando de forma desesperada pidiendo que parara y a ratos pidiendo auxilio, ninguno fue escuchado.

Asestaba cada golpe con saña y placer, disfrutaba de cada grito como jamas creyó hacerlo nunca, jamas creyó que el sufrimiento ajeno le llenaría de tanto placer. Sus puños caían con fuerza de forma inclemente en contra de la suave piel, sentía bajo sus nudillos como se rompía cada hueso al contacto con ellos y la forma en que se abría la piel dejando salir la sangre que rogaba por emerger a la superficie, rogándole a gritos que la liberara de su prisión de carne.

El rostro de ella estaba completamente desfigurado, ya no había nada que hacer con el pero aun no estaba satisfecho, quería mas, así que continuo ahora golpeando el estomago, pecho, todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino y perteneciera al cuerpo de esa zorra que se atrevió a meterse con aquello que le pertenece desde siempre.

El crujir de las costillas al romperse fue el sonido mas maravilloso que escucho y quería volver a escucharlo, rompió cada hueso que se encontró, primero los dedos, si los gritos antes fueron increíbles ahora no tenían ni punto de comparación, después siguieron los brazos, piernas pero procurando no matarla aun, la muerte era un premio para su osadía, un premio que aun no estaba dispuesto a darle.

Cuando sus costillas se rompieron pudo sentir de manera clara como una de ellas le travesaba el pulmón, el dolor infligido era insoportable pero los que acontecieron después lo superaron con creces. Y lo único que cruzaba por su adolorida mente era un mar de preguntas que se resumían a una sola cosa.

_-"¿Por que?, ¿Por que yo?"_

Su mente lo gritaba de manera ensordecedora pero hacia un buen tiempo que su voz no emergía de su interior, después de tanto gritar tenia la garganta rota y las cuerdas vocales desgarradas. Ademas del sabor metálico de su propia sangre inundando su boca. Gritar fue imposible.

La luna comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento de la tarde y con ella llegaron unas garras filosas como navajas que sustituyeron sus uñas romas. No podía tener mejor suerte. Lentamente casi como si temiera romperla araño la piel escondida bajo la ropa manchada de sangre, repitió aquello infinidad de veces, lo suficientemente profundo para hacerla gritar y sangrar profusamente, pero no lo suficiente como para matar.

Su oscuro cabello ahora estaba húmedo y pegajoso por el liquido carmesí derramado, el rostro desfigurado, los brazos y piernas rotas puestos en posiciones imposibles y raras la visión era grotesca pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían el la encontraba como la mas bella obra de arte. Su obra de arte.

Todo lo que quería en ese momento era dejarse ir, alejarse del dolor, lo único que deseaba ahora era morir y rogaba con desesperación que ese manto oscuro de tranquilidad la cubriera pronto de aquel ataque sin sentido. Pero quería saber por que ella, ¿Que es lo que había hecho para merecer eso?

No confiaba en que su voz saliera pero tenia que hacerlo o no se iría en paz. Y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano las palabras brotaron de sus labios entre gemidos de dolor y sangre.

- _¿QQ ...Que hice?, ¿Po... Por qu ...e?_ - arrastro las palabras de una forma casi ininteligible y ahogada. La ira volvió con mas fuerza que nunca.

- _¿Que fue lo que hiciste?_ - repito con la voz queda conteniendo el sadismo y la furia que reflejaban sus ojos. - _¡¿QUE, QUE HICISTE?_ - grito.

Las venas de su cuello se marcaron de tal forma que parecía que fueran a explotar, su piel se tiño de rojo debido a su enojo, su boca se lleno de una fina espuma y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se acerco a su rostro dejando que su propio aliento le bañara el rostro.

- _Yo te diré que hiciste zorra_. - lentamente saco su lengua y probo un poco de la sangre en su barbilla. - _Te metiste con lo que es mio, ¡El es Mio!, ¡MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO!_

Repitió infinidad de veces mientras reanudaba los golpes en su rostro con una mano, desgarrando su vientre con la otra, llenándose las manos y los brazos con su asquerosa sangre.

- _"Entonces fue por el" - _fue el ultimo pensamiento de Evian antes de que todo se sumiera en la mas absoluta oscuridad.

- ¡_MIO!_ - grito con todas sus fuerzas atravesando el cráneo de la chica con su puño, salpicado su cara con aquella sangre.

No llego a notar a la persona que se encontraba mirándole a su espalda momentos después.

xxxxx

Desde que escucho los gritos cerca del bosque se acerco, su voz era inconfundible apesar de haberla conocido hace unas cuantas horas, se sentía incomodo a su lado pero no podía ignorar aquellos gritos de pánico y horror, pudo ser mas fácil ignorar todo aquello puesto que por su culpa Tyler no se le acerco en todo el día y cuando el lo hizo, el huyo a causa de ella. Jamas odio a nadie pero con ella estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Pero no solo era aquello, su presencia tenia algo extraño, algo que le inquietaba y no le daba buena espina pero tenia la certeza de que no era nada bueno, era mas bien algo oscuro.

Por eso cuando la vio tirada en el suelo siendo golpeada de esa manera... por el, no se movió, se mantuvo oculto entre los arboles, esperando que ninguno notara que se encontraba cerca.

Cada grito que salia de su garganta no provocaba nada en el después del primero, estaba en blanco, no había culpa o remordimiento, no sentía nada que no fuera un profundo alivio.

Las palabras "_mio, mio, mio" _resonaron en su cabeza sacándolo del limbo en el que se encontraba, ella ya no luchaba desde hace un rato, solo gemía con cada golpe o fractura de hueso. Pero el seguía golpeando. Después solo silencio, un silencio breve que fue interrumpido por esa palabra _"mio"_ y seguido del sonido húmedo de algo al ser atravesado.

Había terminado estaba muerta. Jeremy acero tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro una voz cansada y agitada llamo su atención.

- _Jeremy es mio._

_-"Entonces todo fue por mi" - _pensó mirando al hombre de rodillas sobre el cuerpo destrozado de la joven.

Movió un pie sin querer haciendo un ruido pequeño casi sordo pero consiguió poner sobre aviso al joven de su presencia en ese lugar.

Se levanto lentamente para ver al desafortunado testigo de aquella masacre, estaba dispuesto a matarlo, no podía haber testigos, tenia que ser rápido pronto anochecería por completo y su auto-control no duraría demasiado si eso pasaba.

La sangre se le heló al ver de quien se trataba.

-"_No puede ser, el no, ¿Que hace aquí?, no, no, no por favor, no." - _pensaba desesperado.

Jeremy pudo notar claramente el miedo en los ojos de Tyler al momento de verlo, no se explicaba como el podía temerle después de lo que había hecho y no solo era miedo era terror.

- _¡NO!_ - grito al aire mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos manchadas de sangre. Aun después de muerta logro separarlo de Jer. - "_Me odiara, me temerá, Dios soy un monstruo." - _se torturaba mentalmente mientras buscaba como salir de ahí, esconder el cuerpo dejo de tener importancia.

Tyler estaba desesperado y ahora miraba en todas direcciones buscando la forma de escapar. Se movía rápido pero no lo suficiente, como se encontraba en esos jamas esperaría que el joven desgarbado le atajara la huida y el miedo que le tenia no lo dejaría atacarle o al menos eso esperaba.

Empezó a moverse con la firme intención de escapar, intento correr pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando su camino fue bloqueado. Jeremy le impedía el paso y no solo eso ahora se acercaba a el.

- "_No te acerques por favor" _- rogaba mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirándolo como un animal indefenso y asustado, notando cada paso que lo acercaba a el, en esos momentos era lo mas cercano a un animal con la luna tan alta en el cielo naranja del ocaso.

La distancia fue reducida a nada en cuestión de segundos fundiéndolos en un abrazo fuerte y protector por parte de Jeremy.

- _"No te preocupes, todo estará bien?_ - susurro a su oído.

El miedo inexplicablemente se aplaco ante esas palabras, Jeremy no le temía, a sus ojos no era un monstruo.

El tiempo paso sin que se dieran cuanta pero un dolor inclemente alerto a Tyler de que era mas tarde de lo que imaginaba, el cuerpo comenzó a quemarle, pronto sus gritos se oyeron por todo el bosque, gritos que si lograron hacerse oír a diferencia de los anteriores.

- ¿_Tyler que sucede? _- pregunto alarmado por los gritos del joven que se retorcía en el suelo.

Sus ojos de pronto se tonaron amarillos y su pupila se vio reducida a una fina rendija vertical.

Ya era tarde.

Continuara...


	2. Cadenas y Sangre

**-CADENAS Y SANGRE-**

Por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido los ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad siniestra en su rostro, su cuerpo convulsionaba de forma incontrolable y sus gritos eran de horror y dolor puro. En un arranque de desesperación Tyler destrozo sus ropas a causa de un calor que le sofocaba , los brazos que en algún momento le rodeaban habían desaparecido, en un momento de pequeña lucidez lo busco con la mirada, Jeremy estaba en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de el, observando, esperando el momento en el que todo acabaría.

- _Huye._ - las palabras brotaron con dificultad a causa del dolor que le acosaba todo el cuerpo. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza con una tranquilidad pasmosa, apesar del nerviosismo que reflejaba su mirada.

Tyler se dejo caer al suelo victima de otro espasmo, este mucho mas violento que los anteriores, nuevamente los gritos se hicieron presentes. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba busco la mirada de aquel joven que se negaba a huir y una vez mas suplico con lo que le quedaba de voz.

- _Por favor corre Jer, ¡Corre!_

Una vez mas el joven no hizo caso y en contra de todas sus peticiones se acerco a el tomándolo una vez mas entre sus brazos.

- _No me iré, todo estará bien no te preocupes. - _dijo contra la piel perleada por el sudor.

Sabia que eso no era verdad todo terminaría mal, estaba seguro de ello y mientras mas tiempo se quedaran juntos mayor era el peligro para Jeremy, sin embargo por un leve instante que aun ahora no alcanza a comprender... le creyó.

Cada momento que pasaba era una autentica agonía, el calor que su propio cuerpo generaba lo estaba matando, sentía claramente como cada hueso de su cuerpo se expandía y contraía con rudeza a tal grado que creía que se romperían en cualquier momento, de hecho eso era lo que ansiaba que sus huesos se rompieran, cualquier dolor seria mas tolerable que la tortura que sufría en esos momentos. Bajo su piel los músculos se retorcían haciéndolo quedar en posiciones que hasta entonces creía imposibles que un cuerpo humano pudiera adoptar.

La mirada de Jeremy era de desconcierto total aun no comprendía bien lo que le sucedía a Tyler, pero si lo que conversaron en la mansión aquel día sobre la maldición de los hombres lobo era cierta y contando con que había luna llena esa noche no hacia falta ser un genio para deducirlo. Tyler se estaba transformando, no era que no se hubiera dado cuanta al ver las garras con las que destrozo el cuerpo de esa joven pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era hacer sentir bien al joven.

La forma y la fuerza con la que este se retorcía en sus brazos le estaba superando y pronto ya no seria capaz de sujetarle.

Sintió claramente como todos los músculos de Tyler se tensaron haciendo que este arqueara la espalda hasta el punto de casi romperla, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido en una posición que por el rostro y los gritos debía ser de lo mas dolorosa. Nadie podría imaginarse lo tortuoso de aquella situación, de pronto de la espalda del joven Lockwood empezaron a aparecer protuberancias que elevaban si piel para después de unos segundos volver a sumirse en su interior, una de sus piernas se estiro creciendo mas que la otra, su piel se oscureció mas de lo normal, un grito mas se escapo de su garganta, después el silencio reino, todos los temblores se detuvieron y la pierna volvió lentamente a su estado normal.

Ante la engañosa calma Jeremy no perdió tiempo y tomo el rostro de Tyler entre sus manos, su respiración era agitada, estaba bañado en sudor y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos los cuales ya no mostraban rastro de ese color ámbar que hasta hace unos momentos no le había abandonado.

- _Caro... Caroline. _- dijo entre cortadamente.

- _¿Que pasa con ella Tyler? _- pregunto entre el nerviosismo y el miedo.

- _Llama... llamala ella me... _- trato de explicar pero estaba demasiado exhausto a causa del dolor.

- _Esta bien no te preocupes ahora la llamo. _

Sin perder un segundo saco su móvil llamando a su hermana para que le diera el dichoso numero. Después de varias mentiras lo consiguió, no sin antes prometer que le explicaría todo después. El teléfono dio dos timbrazos antes de ser contestado por la voz de la rubia amiga de Elena.

- _¿Si? _- pregunto con cautela al no reconocer el numero en la pantalla.

-_ Caroline soy Jeremy, necesito tu ayuda. _- soltó sin mas.

- _Jeremy ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que no llamaste a Elena o a Jenna? _ - pregunto sin entender nada.

- _No se trata de mi, es Tyler estamos en el bosque y esta sufriendo una especie de convulsiones, el me pidió que te llamara. _- la rubia inmediatamente ato los cabos en la historia, Tyler se estaba transformando y aun no estaba en los calabozos como habían quedado.

- _¿Donde están Jeremy? _- pregunto con el tono de voz mas serio y preocupado que Jeremy le hubiese escuchado jamas.

- _En el bosque cerca del lindero que pasa por la antigua propiedad Lockwood. _- explico.

- _Voy para allá no se vayan a mover de ahí y Jeremy... ten mucho cuidado. Si Tyler se torna agresivo alejate de el._

- _No lo voy a abandonar Caroline._ - respondió de forma tajante.

- _Jeremy no entiendes... _

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que a través del teléfono escucho el grito de Tyler desgarrando el silencio circundante, estaba comenzando de nuevo, estaba oscuro y la luna comenzaba a brillar intensamente en el cielo, no había tiempo que perder. Dio una ultima advertencia al joven y colgó el teléfono.

Salio de los calabozos y emprendió el camino hacia donde se hallaban ambos usando su velocidad sobrenatural, no tardo mucho en ubicarlos en parte por los gritos de Tyler que logro escuchar segundos después de salir de las ruinas.

En algún momento durante el trayecto a las ruinas perdió el conocimiento, lo ultimo que recuerda es la imagen borrosa de Caroline tomándolo en brazos, cargándolo con suma facilidad ante lo que le pareció la voz desencajada de Jeremy a lo lejos, captando apenas unas palabras antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

- _¿Entonces es cierto Caroline? ¿Tu y el son...? _

Su preocupación debería estar en que Jeremy lo considere un monstruo, una abominación esta seguro que ese debe ser su primer pensamiento ante sus palabras pero no puede, contra todo sentido común lo único que le preocupa en esos momentos a causa de esa suposición es que crea que el y Caroline tienen una relación, su mente solo se puede centrar en ello, no quiere perder a Jer por un malentendido.

Aun en su agonía lo único en su mente es Jeremy junto con aquel sentimiento extraño y placentero que ha nacido en el desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

Desde la oscuridad de su mente donde ahora se encuentra, se concentra en aquello que le trae un poco de paz, trata de explicarse cuando fue que se enamoro de Jeremy Gilbert, en que momento le sucedió si en un principio solo eran golpes e insultos.

- _¿Como es que ese niño me ha llegado tan profundo?_

Se cuestionaba incesantemente, tal vez fuera por que en toda su vida no había tenido un verdadero amigo, la mayoría de la gente solo se acercaba a el por que era rico y su padre era el alcalde, a pesar de vivir en una comunidad algo reducida como lo es Mistyc Falls se sentía siempre usado, nunca se explico el por que y jamas le había molestado, al menos no tanto realmente poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación incomoda. Pero un buen día después de una pelea con aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel clara, este se le acerco preguntando si se encontraba bien, puesto que su padre les había incitado a ella, después de su altercado en el grill y le propino una buena reprimenda humillándolo delante de el y el propio Alaric al negarse a continuar.

Pero como era de esperarse al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de amabilidad contesto a la defensiva alejando el joven con su actitud tosca. Pero las atenciones siguieron llegando, una pregunta preocupada en la escuela, una sonrisa tímida por la calle, hasta ese día en el funeral de su padre donde con la ayuda de una botella de brandy al fin conectaron, Tyler dejo caer sus barreras dejandole entrar a su vida. Quizá fue en ese momento donde todo empezó y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

De forma lenta comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, con un esfuerzo casi titanico que lo dejo jadeando en busca de aire por fin consiguió abrir sus ojos, en un principio estaba desorientado ya no se hallaba en el bosque ahora estaba encadenado de pies y manos sin mencionar el collar de hierro alrededor de su cuello de manera inmediata todo tuvo sentido, se encontraba en los viejos calabozos de la antigua mansión de su familia, Caroline llego hasta el antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Rebusco de forma cansada por la habitación buscándola pero lo único con lo que se topo fue.

-_ Jeremy._ - dijo casi afónico a causa de los gritos de la tarde. - _¿Y Caroline?_

- _Salio, regresara pronto no te preocupes._

Su voz y su mirada denotaban cierta incomodidad ante sus palabras, cosa que a Tyler no le paso desapercibida, se aventuro a pensar que probablemente el joven Gilbert estaba celoso. Quiso desmentirlo, sacarlo de su error pero no pudo, el dolor desgarrante de hace apenas unas horas atrás volvió con mas fuerza que antes.

Jeremy quiso acercarse a el pero había entrado en un estado animal de completa agresividad, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse en ese color ámbar que le daba un aire aterrador al igual que hipnotizante, las garras hicieron acto de presencia momentos después acompañadas de unos colmillo largos y filosos a simple vista.

Sin siquiera esperarlo Tyler se abalanzo hacia el en un intento claro de lastimarle, retrocedió apoyado en sus codos en un rápido movimiento para alejarse de su atacante que por pocos centímetros no logro arrancarle el rostro de un golpe.

Un Tyler cegado por el instinto asesino y el dolor que le aquejaba retrocedió sobre sus pasos en un segundo intento de atacar a Jeremy esta vez una de las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto se rompió dándole mayor libertad.

Jeremy solo veía inmóvil como su agresor se acercaba hasta el observaba sin perder ningún detalle como los músculos se tensaban, como se flexionaban con cada movimiento que lo acercaba mas y mas a el, la saliva corriendo desmesuradamente por las comisuras de sus labios y esa mirada enfurecida que le erizaba cada centímetro de piel. El fin estaba cerca.

Alguien le tomo del hombro con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles alejándolo de Tyler en el justo momento en que este le golpearía, sacándolo de aquel lugar cerrando con violencia la pesada puerta del lugar, dejando cautiva a la bestia en su interior.

Por que Jeremy tenia claro que ese ser no era Tyler. Fijo su vista en su salvador que resulto ser Caroline, una vampiresa.

Si su vida estaba muy lejos de ser normal, su hermana tenia a dos vampiros pretendiéndola y el estaba enamorado de un hombre lobo que casi le mata.

Un aullido y un golpe tras la puerta llamo su atención, ya había pasado, el hombre quedo rezagado en algún lugar oscuro dando paso a la bestia dormida en su interior desde hace milenios.

La gruesa puerta se vio atravesada dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para dejar ver unos colmillos amarillos.

Un ultimo aullido sacudió la noche dando paso a las horas mas largas de la vida de Jeremy. Nunca el amanecer estuvo tan lejos de el.

Continuara...


End file.
